ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Love Train
"Love Train" is a hit single by The O'Jays, written by Kenny Gamble and Leon Huff. Released in 1972, it reached number one on both the R&B Singles and the Hot 100, in February and March 1973 respectively, and was certified gold by the RIAA. It was The O'Jays' first and only number-one record on the U.S. pop chart. The song's lyrics of unity mention a number of countries, including England, Russia, China, Egypt and Israel, as well as the continent of Africa. Recorded at Philly's Sigma Sound Studios, the house band MFSB provided the backing. Besides its release as a single, "Love Train" was the last song on The O'Jays' album Back Stabbers. Film http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Love_Train&action=edit&section=1 edit *The song appears on the soundtrack/film Whit Stillman's, The Last Days of Disco. *The song appears on the soundtrack/film The Out-of-Towners.'' *The song appears in the film ''Dead Presidents. *The song appears in the film Pride (2007 film). *It was on the soundtrack to the film, Hitch. *The song appears on the soundtrack/film Undercover Brother.'' Music video http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Love_Train&action=edit&section=2 edit The music video shows a group of people forming a chain near a railroad station, while at the same time, some railroad cars are shown in motion. Throughout the video, more people join in the chain, which they call the "Love Train". It was most likely filmed around the Northeast Corridor, as Long Island Rail Road MP75 railcars appear throughout the music video (in which the words "LONG ISLAND" are clearly visible), as well as Amtrak railcars and other railcars. Not much is known about the music video, although it was recorded in 1973. Television http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Love_Train&action=edit&section=3 edit *The song has been used in a series of advertisements for Coors Light beer. It has also been seen in GAP commercials and a Mug Root Beer commercial. *The song appears on an episode of the American comedy ''Scrubs. When Turk suggests a faster way to transport patients, J.D. has a fantasy involving the patients riding a "love train." He has a similar fantasy again later in the episode in which doctors arrive riding a "love train." *The O'Jays appeared on October 30, 2010 in Washington, DC, to perform the song for the Rally to Restore Sanity and/or Fear. *The song was heard on December 31, 2004 in Times Square, shortly before the famous New Year's ball drop. *The song was parodied in an episode of Robot Chicken. *The song appears in the Justified Season 4 episode, "Decoy". Constable Bob Sweeney is brutally interrogated by Yolo while the song plays in the background. Covers of Love Train http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Love_Train&action=edit&section=4 edit *Hall & Oates recorded a rendition for the 1989 film Earth Girls Are Easy. *Blues artist Keb' Mo' covered this song on his 2001 album, Big Wide Grin *The Rolling Stones covered "Love Train" on their 2004 DVD called Four Flicks *Kylie Minogue covered "Love Train" on her Let's Get To It Tour. *Tommy Lee for the Final Destination 3 soundtrack. *Rod Stewart covered "Love Train" on his 2009 album Soulbook. *The Wiggles covered this song on their album, Racing to the Rainbow. *The Supremes covered this song on their album titled At Their Best. *The Chipmunks and The Chipettes covered this song in the Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked: Music from the Motion Picture album. Category:1973 singles